Disney a History
by maphs59
Summary: A HUGE crossover of the following Disney Classics: Sleeping Beauty, Aladdin, The Sword in the Stone, Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, The Black Cauldron, Tangled, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Beauty and the Beast, Pinnochio, The Little Mermaid, Cinderella, Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan and The Princess and the Frog!


Hi! Here's a summary of my story: Each Disney character is linked in some way or another and fit into eachother's stories somehow. Each chapter shall be focused on one character but will feature characters from other Disney Classics and some characters will have more than one chapter to explain their story (such as Maleficent. Some of the stories behind each of the characters will be based on other pieces of fiction which I have read such as _Fairest of All: A Tale of the Wicked Queen_ by Serena Valentino for Queen Grimhilde's Chapter(s).

This _is _my first story on here so reviews would be appreciated. I really do hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAMER: All characters are owned by Disney**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**SOMETHING WICKED THIS WAY COMES**

This story, unlike many other stories, has no beginning and no end. The events which occur within this story started before time and will end beyond infinity. As the author of this story, I am here simply to guide you through what has been and what will be. So, like many other authors, I shall start with...

Once upon a time, a long time ago, beings and creatures of a fantastical nature walked the Earth. Amongst these were merfolk, centaurs, dragons, witches and wizards, sorcerers and druids, giants and pixies and most importantly, fair folk. The fair folk ruled their kind for centuries from the mystic moorlands and everyone and everything, from the smallest sprites to the largest wallerbogs obeyed their command. It was at this time that Kinloch and Ulla, King and Queen of the faeries, ruled the moorlands and were both sat upon their thrones of blood red stone at this moment in time. There was a stir in the crowd gathering around them as each creature was suspicious as to why they had been called to this sudden assembly. Kinloch's head was bowed slightly enough for a few of the wiser creatures (such as the magical folk) to be able to tell that the king was ashamed. When everyone had gathered, Queen Ulla waved a hand to signal silence. The assemblage fell deadly silent in an instant.

"My people," started Ulla in a calm yet magnified voice, "I call you here today as it has become aware to me that some of you are not aware of the three laws of the Human/Magyk Pact which has existed since the beginning of time."

Each member of the crowd was chilled by her shrill voice and waited in terrified silence as Ulla cast her small eagle-like eyes over the audience.

Ulla started again, "I want to make these rules very clear, to each and every one of you," at this point, Ulla gave a short, sharp glare at Kinloch, "so that there will be no further confusion over these rules and we can avoid danger in the future."

Ulla rose from her throne, unfolding her glorious wings as she did so and took an ancient scroll from her head lady-in-flying Flora Knotgrass, who fluttered about a foot off the ground looking very proud. Ulla's two other ladies-in-flying Fauna Thislewit and Merryweather Flittle looked particularly disgruntled for being out of view of the crowd, behind Flora's proud wings.

Ulla read from the scroll in a slow and authoritative voice, pausing for dramatic effect after every sentence "It has been hereby decreed that these three following rules shall be followed strictly by creatures of any magical kind, so that humans and our people may co-exist in harmony and so that the wrong kind of power never falls into the hands of humans. Rule Number One: Magical blood and Human blood shall never mix. Rule Number Two: Magic shall never fall into the hands of humans. Rule Number Three: Magic shall never be used for any evil. If any of these rules should ever be broken, he or she shall be banished from the faerie kingdom."

After the assembly had been dismissed, Ulla turned to Kinloch who had turned a sickly pale of white from shame and was gazing at Ulla with pleading eyes.

"Ulla, I beg of you, please. I am king. I can't be banished. I love _you_…"

"Silence!" Demanded Ulla wheeling on her husband and glaring at him with contempt, after a pause she recomposed herself "you shall not be banished for what you have done. This shall remain a secret. However, I shall punish you for this. I am taking away your rights as king, along with your magic…"

"No, oh no! Please! I…"

"Hold your tongue!" the Queen snapped. She then raised up both of her arms as a strong light came from her hands which surrounded the King, "your title as 'king' shall remain but only as an empty label. I alone shall rule the moorlands from hereon and when I die a new ruler will have to be found." The light stopped from her hands and Kinloch sank to the floor, powerless and pathetic. The Queen stood over her husband and smiled cruelly.

"A…and the boy?"

Ulla put a great deal of thought into her husband's question "He must have to live with us, but never as one of us. If I ever lay eyes on him, I will make him sorry he was ever born."

Suddenly the Queen's ladies-in-flying fluttered onto the scene looking flustered and worried. Flora was the first to speak, "Your majesty, you must hurry fast!"

"It's your sister, she's having the baby. She's in a terrible state and something very strange is happening to her!" Piped in Fauna.

"Our magic isn't strong enough to save her but perhaps yours is." Added Merryweather.

When the Queen reached her sister, it was too late. She lay on her bed of flowers, pale as a sheet and completely still. The Queen looked upon her dead sister, her face remained emotionless yet her heart broke completely. She stayed there for what seemed like an eternity until something stirred her from her trance. A baby's cry. She turned around to see a rather frightened looking midwife holding the small creature swaddled in what seemed like a black feathered blanket. The midwife held out the baby to the Queen, who held the baby curiously in her arms.

The baby had stopped crying now and stirred in the Queen's unfamiliar arms. The blanket now started to twitch and Ulla let out a short gasp as she realised that this wasn't a blanket at all, it was the faerie's wings! Being born with black wings meant one thing to the faeries: Evil. The wings unfolded to reveal a small, thin and extremely pale face. So pale that the Queen could have sworn that there was almost a touch of green in the baby's skin. Two bright and intense eyes stared up at the Queen in wonder. The Queen looked down at the child with a look of disgust then looked back at her sister lying in death. Ulla was overwhelmed by a sense of responsibility for her new niece yet she couldn't shake off the hatred she felt for this small demon that killed her sister, its own mother. So the Queen gave the baby a cruel name, one which would haunt the miserable thing for the rest of its life.

"A child which makes evil shall be taught to do good in this world" announced the Queen to the newly gathered assembly that night, "but until then this child shall be given a fitting name. She shall be called… Maleficent".

* * *

Hope you like it! Next chapter will be coming soon :)

Maleficent is my favourite Disney character so I hope I've done her justice so far! (I may get into trouble for this but I've had the very lucky opportunity to read the script for Disney's Maleficent film so despite the unfamiliar characters in this chapter, you'll know who they are when the film comes out!)


End file.
